The KenseiHiro Crack fic of Doom
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Set postS2...sort of. KenseiHiro, Adam and Hiro reflect on S2, thoughts of S3, fangirls, fanservice, pairings...


Kensei/Hiro Crack!fic of Doom

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit from this. Plus, I don't think that Tim Kring would make anything so crack!fic-tastic.

Warning: Crack!fic, new Star Trek Movie, Dr. Spock, fangirls, slash, George Lopez and the Low Rider theme, fanservice, kissies, etc.

Feedback/Archive: Feedback is good, just ask me if you want to archive this story, I am very agreeable.

Pairing: Kensei (Adam)/Hiro, mentions of Paire, Mylar, Hando, Matt/Mohinder, Milo/Hayden (you heard me XD)

Setting: Sometime after S2...sort of.

Summary: Adam and Hiro reflect on S2, thoughts of S3, fangirls, fanservice, pairings...

"Well," said Adam, stretching his long lithe body, while Hiro was trying not to stare--and failing miserably. "Look's like we might have a bit of a wait on our hands, what with the Writers Strike and with Sylar killing Leonard Nimoy and taking his place as Dr. Spock."

"You...you have to go back in the coffin sometime before the next season starts, though." said Hiro, stuttering slightly as Adam continues stretching, giving Hiro quite a nice view as he bends down to touch his toes. "It might look a bit strange otherwise."

Adam stands, much to Hiro's slight regret, and turns to look at him.

"All depends on what the writers do for the next season; it was called Villains after all, not villain. Though I'd much rather try that hero bit with you again. Plus that thing is bloody confining! And boring. I kept humming the theme song to George Lopez, you know the 'Low Rider' theme and I was ready to bash my head in! Actually I did try, but the stupid thing kept healing."

"..."

Adam shrugs. "I still can't believe you stuck me in the bloody thing in the first place, I'm still a bit miffed about that, carp."

Hiro blinks slowly. "Well...I could not kill you and I could think of nothing else, I did what I could. Didn't you see my expression in the last episode of season 2 when I am talking to Ando? So numb..."

Adam gives him a slight annoyed look. "How could I have seen it then? I was stuck in that bloody coffin; unless you stuck a computer somewhere I couldn't see. I did watch it on YouTube after I got out though. And if you even SAY that you turned to Ando in your time of need, his ass is grass, carp."

Hiro sighs. "No, I did not. He was looking kind of needy though, so I let him go to that alternate timeline that Peter and Caitlin, the 'Hands off me Lucky Charms' Irish girl. Maybe I shouldn't have; that timeline doesn't exist in ours any longer...oops..."

Adam chuckles. "Ando'll be fine, he gets fangirl service. Hando is quite popular, because they make it so bloody obvious and he gets hugs with you on the show! But do I even get a little kiss here, or super hot man sex there? No! That's probably what we need--we need the fangirls to write for the show, maybe then we'd get our Kensei(Adam)/Hiro more out there, though it's so obvious and the Petrellicest and the Mylar and the Paire--"

"Oh! Speaking of Paire, our little Peter/Claire pairing...whichIdon'treadanyfanficof," Hiro blurted out, causing Adam to smirk at him, making him blush. "Our RL Peter and Claire, Milo and Hayden, are going out! So if THEY can get RL canon...I mean..."

"If we get anymore canon, then I think fangirls everywhere will have some giant nosebleeds. There were probably a few when the Paire came out, not to mention Matt and Mohinder playing house together. Then there's the blatantly obvious Petrellicest, Noah/Claude, Plaude..."

"...I wonder what will happen next in season three," wondered Hiro. "Will Niki live? Will Flying Man? The fangirls will probably go bananas if he doesn't. I mean, it's not like Peter Petrelli can't use his blood to heal him. Or Claire could; I'm sure the Claire/Nathan and Nathan/Peter/Claire fans would agree..."

"We're a fucked up group aren't we?" said Adam with a wry grin.

Hiro frowns. "I wouldn't quite put it like that but...yes, I suppose we are."

"Does that bother you, carp?"

Hiro shakes his head. "No, not really."

Adam nods, looking thoughtful, walking over to Hiro.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if..."

He yanks Hiro closer, causing the time-traveler to squeak, and kisses him.

That kiss would be the first image of the third season of Heroes; the fangirls had indeed become the writers for Heroes.

Nearly everyone rejoiced at this and the ones that didn't got a Mind Crush! from Sylar.

"YATTA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OO Er...don't ask me what this is about, because I have no clue. I hope it isn't too bad; it just kind of wrote itself down while I was thinking of writing a Kensei/Hiro. I was in disbelief about being able to write ONE Crack!Fic (A Calender Year of Kensei/Hiro) and to see that I actually managed a SECOND is like...woah.

My next Kensei/Hiro might be a Empty series one, or another one-shot, I'm not sure. I am a little unsure about trying to do a multi-chaptered Kensei/Hiro at this moment because I am working on a couple of Light/L (one of the stories is Light/L with some Light/Ryuk) fics and I will wait and see how they go.

But I will continue to write Kensei/Hiro in one-shots in the very least. I am completely and utterly powned by this pairing, so have no fear!

Long live the Kensei/Hiro!!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
